metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soviet company commander (Da Wialo Kallai)
During the Soviet-Afghan War, a commander of a company was stationed at Da Wialo Kallai, and was considered alongside two other commanders named Aleksei and Mikhael enough of a threat to the Mujahideen to find an opportunity to kill him and his comrades in one fell swoop. The company commander's rank was Captain. After the Red Army became privy to Venom Snake's actions during the conflict in 1984, this company commander, as well as the platoon commanders at Da Wialo Kallai, held a meeting to discuss how to deal with Venom Snake, namely reinforcing their troops with more gear, as well as dealing with the Mujahideen overall.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Wialo Company commander: Aleksei, Mikhael. // ???: Captain. // Captain: Thank you for coming this way. // ???: Not at all. I've been wanting to seek your advice face-to-face. //'???:' Me as well. You never know who may be listening over the radio. // Captain: Indeed. And there's no end to these rumors of infiltrators and moles. // '???:' ''The enemy Snake has a knife to our throats, and we can't even see him. // Captain: Most of all, I keep getting reports of men disappearing into thin air. // ??? We assumed they were deserters...'' // Captain: No. This is just speculation for now, but they may be getting abducted by the dushman. // ???: To be tortured for information on us... // ???: Those animals... // ???: If this continues, it will affect morale. // ???: Psychological warfare. // Captain: I want to strike at the source, but all we can do for now is plug the gaps with reinforcements. // ???: So we're getting new units from Russia? // Captain: Exactly, our battalion has been given priority in the assignment of new men. Your outposts will be getting reinforced too. (pause) You'll be able to hit back harder when your men spot the enemy. // ???: That's great news, Captain. // Captain: But the question remains of how in hell the enemy could take so many men without a trace...! // ???: There was a report of a... a comrade floating. Tied to a balloon device. // ???: A balloon? Some new Western weapon? // Captain: Do not lend credence to daydreams and rumors. Facts are what will yield a solution. // ???: Captain, if I may, I have a suggestion. // Captain: Very well. // ???: It is something of a stopgap solution, but I would like to place minefields around our more vulnerable locations for now, to obstruct the enemy. // Captain: Yes... Mines will help with the blindspots and back ways around outposts, and in the trees where visibility is bad. // ???: Precisely. // Captain: Very well. Do it. // ???: Thank you sir. I'll have the mines placed as soon as I return to base. // ???: I will do the same. // Captain: Good. That is all today, tovarischi. And get those minefields set up quickly. The enemy is still out there. Stay alert! The Wialo Company commander in particular had brainstormed the meeting.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: He's the company commander whose troops operate out of Wialo village. This meeting was his idea. Ironically, this meeting also led to them becoming endangered by an ambush by the Mujahideen due to a mole planted in the Soviets' Arab support organization when Venom Snake was hired by the Mujahideen to take them out in one fell swoop, although Miller expressed reluctance to kill them due to their supposed abilities.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Kojima Productions (2015). Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller : This contract comes from a rebel guerrilla faction in Afghanistan. They've gotten wind of a rare meeting between three Soviet commanders running key units in the region. The location is Wialo village. This information comes from a mole planted within the Soviets' Arab support organization. The guerrillas see this as a one-of-a-kind chance to weaken the Soviet forces in one stroke. But if they act themselves, it'll reveal the existence of their mole. That's why this job falls to us. The request is simple. "Eliminate the three pigs, by any means." If these commanders are as good as they say, it'd be a shame to kill 'em... But I leave that decision to you. Behind the scenes The Wialo Company commander, alongside the Shago Platoon commander and the Wakh Sind Platoon commander, are the three primary targets in the main mission "Red Brass" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can either kill them, or otherwise simply extract them to complete the mission. If the player chose the latter option, a debriefing scene upon completing the mission will have Kazuhira Miller explain the reason the Soviet commanders were holding the meeting after Ocelot interrogated them. The same debriefing scene will show up if the player listens to their meeting before killing them, although the debriefing's beginning will vary slightly depending on whether the player killed them or extracted them. If Venom Snake interrogates the Wialo Company commander, he'll say that even though he knew Venom Snake was his enemy, he was nonetheless impressed with his being able to infiltrate and get the drop on them without being noticed.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Wialo Company commander: So you're him... I heard the rumors, but even as an enemy, I must say I'm impressed. Upon being recruited, his name is given as Biting Barracuda. Notes and references Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Soviets Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Russians